New Beginings
by elin2002
Summary: Set after Zack and Kelly's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

**(Spring Time, 1994, Las Vegas, Nevada)**

Kelly and Zack had just gotten in the limo after saying goodbye to their family and friends. They had just put a great end to a crazy week in Vegas with their friends Slater, Lisa, and Screech.

To catch you up on what happened… Kelly was going to go on a trip around the world for college credit, when Zack realized how much he really loved her in a snap decision he proposed on board that very ship… Slater and his girlfriend/roommate Alex decided that they didn't make a very good couple after all… Then after Zack and Kelly lost the school chapel they decided to go to Vegas to get married… When they got there Slater met a girl who happened to be running from her mobster ex-boyfriend who tried to kill Slater and her… Lisa met a guy who ended up being the son of the owner of the hotel the gang was staying in… And Screech did the tango.

_(Now that you are all caught up we can get on with the story.)_

For their honeymoon they decided to go somewhere where they had great memories and had fun the last time they were there. Hawaii was the place they decided on. An added benefit was that Kelly's grandfather Harry still owned the Hawaiian Hideaway and gave them a great deal on the room…free.

"Can you believe we're married, Zack?" said Kelly adoringly at her husband of just a few short hours as they were boarding the plane.

"Yes, because I feel like I've been married to you since our high school project in what was it 9th grade." Said Zack as he stored their carry-ons above the seats.

"That's true." Said Kelly

"So did you call Harry and tell him what time our flight got in?"

"Yes I did, he said he was sorry he couldn't make it to the wedding but he wanted to do something special for us at the Hideaway while we are there." Said Kelly.

The rest of the flight was uneventful Zack and Kelly mostly slept on the flight. They hadn't gotten much sleep during the week in Vegas what with chasing Slater and Carla all around the city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching our final destination of Honolulu, Hawaii. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with Hawaiian Air." Said a voice over the loud speaker of the plane.

"Kel, wake-up we're here." Said Zack trying to gentlely wake his new wife up.

"Okay, I'm up." Said Kelly.

The plane landed and the newlyweds stepped into the airport. Neither were sure if someone was meeting them inside or outside near the row of waiting cabs. When Zack spotted a sign that read "MR. & MRS. MORRIS".

"Uh, I think that's us." Said Zack

"What?" responded Kelly trying to follow Zack's gaze.

"Well, I guess it is especially since there is a Hawaiian Hideaway logo on it." Said Kelly.

"How did you see that?" Said Zack astonished at the strength of Kelly's sight.

Kelly walked up to the young gentleman who was holding the sign and told him who they were.

The man named Shawn was about Zack and Kelly's age, and was surprised at the sight of a couple this young on their honeymoon, he wasn't sure he heard Harry right.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

When Zack and Kelly arrived outside the Hideaway they were greeted just as they were when they arrived the last time as friends, with Jessie, Slater, Lisa, and Screech. They arrived to Kelly's grandfather Harry was singing and playing his ukulele.

"I see you're still playing that thing, huh Harry?" Said Zack playfully to his new grandfather-in-law.

"It's so great to see you both, I'm sorry I couldn't be there in Vegas but you two didn't give anyone much notice." Said Harry.

"We didn't give ourselves much notice." Said Zack.

"Yeah we kind of dragged everyone there and then almost got married in this little chapel." Said Kelly.

"But my parents came in and stopped it before we said our vows, luckily."

"Well I want to hear all about it and if you have pictures I would love to see them." Said Harry.

"I think we can do something about that." Said Kelly.

Kelly and Zack enjoyed their vacation in paradise, they made sure to leave the room to spend time with Harry. They went and got their wedding pictures developed and admired them with Harry. Zack made sure to call Slater when he got to the Hideaway to thank him for everything he did for them in Vegas short of almost getting them all killed.

(Phone Ringing)

"Hello?"

"Slater, how are ya, man?"

"Zack, what are you doing calling me, Kel finally come to her senses and kick you out on your honeymoon?" Said Slater playfully.

"No, listen I just wanted to thank-you for everything you did for Kelly and I in Vegas and at school." Said Zack

"Hey it's no problem, now go enjoy your honeymoon, and say hi to your wife for me. Wow that sounds weird never thought I'd hear myself say that to you, of all people."

"Alright Slater, I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Hey, by the way when do you guys get back?"

"Um, next Tuesday I think." Said Zack.

"Alright call me Monday and I'll pick you guys up at the airport." Said Slater.

"Alright, talk to ya soon." Said Zack.

Zack went back to talk with Kelly who was catching up Harry on everything that has happened in the past couple weeks.

"So what did I miss?" Asked Zack as he returned to the table.

"Nothing." Said Kelly

"Wrong, I missed you." Said Zack as he leaned in to kiss Kelly.

"I missed you too, but you were only gone a couple minutes." Said Kelly

"And that's all I'll be gone." Said Zack

Note from Author this story will probably get a little corny, but hey so wasn't the show at times…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

After Zack and Kelly's honeymoon they returned to Cal U and started fixing up their apartment, it was an extremely slow process. Because they couldn't find furniture in their price range right away they took to sleeping on an air mattress they bought when they got back.

"Kel, you awake?" asked Zack hoping she was.

"Yeah." Said Kelly wide-awake.

"This is bad huh?" Asked Zack.

"No it's like one of our camping trips, remember the one we took with Mr. Belding.

"Are you talking about the white water rafting trip?" Asked Zack remembering the trip.

"Yeah it's just like that. Only we're in our own apartment together and that's all that matters." Said Kelly

The next morning Kelly found Zack in the living room working hard on something, so hard he didn't even hear her walk in the room.

"What are you working on?" Asked Kelly as she kissed him.

"A budget, so we can eventually get some furniture and someday a normal bed." Said Zack.

"Well that's a good idea, what do you got so far?" Asked Kelly

"Just the estimated bills and rent I just need to figure out how much we make and how much we have to put away for furniture." Said Zack.

"Okay, well if I work full-time at the health center I can make about 350 a week." Said Kelly estimating.

"Okay and me working at the bank part-time I can make just about the same give or take." Said Zack.

"So what's the budget look like?" Asked Kelly.

"Tight, very tight. Take a look." Said Zack.

"Rent, phone, electric, cable, food. Zack this takes all of our money."

"No it doesn't, Kel this is the budget for when we go back to school in September." Said Zack. "This is the budget for the summer."

"Well why didn't you show me this one first?" Asked Kelly as she smacked Zack in the arm.

"Cause I wanted you to see how tight it will be once we have to go back to school."

"Okay, so no take-out, movies, little luxuries, except coffee." Said Kelly.

"Of course coffee." Said Zack reassuring Kelly that there would defiantly be coffee jokingly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Kelly.

"Well we should probably go call our parents and let them know we're okay."

"And tell them we're not starving." Said Zack.

So they went to the student union and called their parents told them that they were safe and happy. That's when Zack's mom told him that after a couple months of debate with his father they had decided to buy new furniture, which meant that there was going to be an extra set. Zack's mother asked him if he and Kelly would like to have it. His mother refused to hear of him paying her for the furniture, while he insisted on it.

"Mom, I would rather pay you for the furniture than just taking it from you." Said Zack as Kelly looked at him questionably.

"Zack, I won't hear of it, you and Kelly are not going to pay me for the gift we are giving you."

"Yes, we are Mom. It two big a gift after the wedding and everything else." Said Zack being stubborn.

"No you're not Zack I refuse to take money from you two." Said Zack's mom just as stubborn as her son.

"Fine but the least I can do it come down and get it."

"Not a chance Zack, your father and I want to see your apartment and the campus." Said his mother.

"Fine when do you want to come?" Asked Zack.

"At the end of the month your father has some vacation time and we'll come up and see you."

"Okay. Um I'll call you later and get the final details." Said Zack.

"Okay, love you honey. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Mom."

"So what's going on?" Asked Kelly curious about the conversation between Zack and his mother.

"My parents are getting new furniture and asked if we would take the old stuff for the apartment, mom is refusing to let me pay them for it or even pick it up."

"So?"

"So, they want to come and visit at the end of the month and bring the furniture with them."

"Well that will be nice to see them."

"Kel, they want to see where we live, we have to fix up the apartment fast." Said Zack.

"Okay, well what do you want to do with it?"

"Well we have to paint, clean it, get a bed." Said Zack.

"Okay, well let's go to the paint store and get some paint samples, and we'll go from there." Said Kelly.

Zack and Kelly went to the paint store and picked the colors, they picked a pastel yellow for the kitchen, bedroom got sky blue, sea foam green in the bathroom, and tope for the living room. They then called their friends and told them they were having a painting party the next afternoon and it was potluck cause after all they hadn't gone grocery shopping yet.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

On the next afternoon Slater, Carla, Leslie, Mike, Screech, and Alex came over to the apartment with energy to paint and have fun with their friends. Zack and Kelly thanked them for coming over to help them fix the place up and make it presentable to people besides them. Slater and Carla were the first to arrive at the apartment.

(Ding Dong)

"I got it." Said Zack.

(Banging on the Door)

"What!" Said Zack knowing who it was.

"Open the door, or should we come back later, preppie."

"Get in here, Hi Carla."

"Hi Zack, how are you?"

"Fine. Kel, Slater and Carla are here."

"Hey Guys." Said Kelly.

"Hey, Kel." Said Slater.

"Where's everyone else?" Asked Zack.

"Back at the dorm. They'll be here soon." Said Carla.

A couple minutes later Mike, Screech, Leslie, and Alex arrived at the apartment. The group of people chatted for a little while and then Kelly told everyone that the paint colors were all ready in the rooms where they belonged, everyone separated into twos and started painting, Zack and Slater took the bedroom, Kelly and Leslie took the bathroom, Screech and Mike started on the living room, and Alex and Carla in the kitchen.

"Hey Slater you think it's safe to have Carla and Alex in the kitchen alone?" Asked Zack.

"Yeah, I mean Carla already traded notes with Jessie at the wedding, so it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, that's true." Said Zack thinking that he was glad he had known Kelly for so long because they had been there for each other through every relationship and break-up including their own with each other.

By the end of the 3rd hour people had begun to switch rooms and soon Kelly and Carla were painting the bedroom and talking about Slater.

"Kelly, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"How many girlfriends has Slater had?" Asked Carla.

"Um… 2 major girlfriends since he's known Zack and I. Jessie and Alex, why?"

"Just curious. After Freddie can't be too careful." Said Carla.

Kelly smiled at how they all met Carla in Las Vegas, running from her gangster ex-boyfriend Freddie Silver and his two goons. She left the room to find out how everyone was doing in the other rooms, she was surprised to find the bathroom was all done and the kitchen had one more wall including the wall and door Zack and Slater had decided to put up to separate the kitchen and living room which because it was the largest was taking longer and Alex and Screech had moved from the bathroom to the living room with Leslie and Mike.

"How's it going?" Asked Kelly.

"Fine just a couple more walls and the whole place will be done." Said Mike.

"How's it going in here?" She asked as she walked over to the kitchen area.

"We just got to paint this side and the kitchen will be done." Said Slater.

"Well Carla and I are almost done in the bedroom and the bathroom is done, so we pretty much just have to finish the living room and then this place will be ready for furniture in just a few short hours."

"Let's hope so. Oh by the way I called the phone company they'll be here on Monday at 12." Said Zack remembering the appointment.

"Okay, and the cable will be here on Tuesday at 3." Said Kelly remembering the appointment she had made.

Every thing was finished by 9 pm and they had dinner, by 10 everyone was gone and Zack and Kelly were left with a finished apartment. Now their attention moved to the fact that they had to buy a bed next and it had to happen before Zack's parents arrived. So the next day Zack and Kelly set out to find a bed.

They went to 6 different stores before they found a bed that they both agreed on, the saleswoman knocked down the price 200, and threw in free delivery and set up that day for them.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble with your boss?" Asked Kelly concerned.

"No, besides it's kind of hard to fire myself, considering I own the place." Said the saleswoman name Kathryn.

"Thank-you so much for everything." Said Kelly.

"You are so welcome, I got married younger than you guys, and I just hope you are luckier than I was."

"We are lucky." Said Zack.

Zack and Kelly had the truck follow them home and showed the guys where they wanted the bed, the guys had it set up in no time, congratulated the couple and went on their way. The young couple then when to the linen store with their gift certificate that Leslie gave them for a wedding present and bought sheets, comforter and some pillows. They were happy to be almost done furnishing their apartment.

The next two weeks passed by uneventfully with the exception that Zack and Kelly were both working full-time at the bank and the student health center. By Wednesday they were both getting anxious for the visit from Zack's parents more Kelly than Zack. Zack asked Slater and Mike to help them with the furniture since he was sure that it would go smoother with a couple more people there. By Friday Kelly was in a flurry of preparation from the moment she woke up and inadvertently made the bed while Zack was still sleeping which woke him up.

"Hey Kel?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing, come back to bed." He said as he pulled back her side of the covers.

"What are you doing, I just made the bed?" Said Kelly

"Yeah, you made the bed with me in it still, Kel we cleaned last night until 11pm to make sure everything was okay. Just come back to bed and don't worry anymore." Said Zack.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I mean this is the first time I'm seeing your mom as your wife, and not just your girlfriend." Said Kelly

"Well actually it's not the first time, cause see you saw her at the reception." Said Zack.

"Zack, you know what I mean."

"I know Hon, but just think everyone said we were crazy and look what we accomplished in just a few weeks."

At around noontime Slater and Mike arrived at Zack and Kelly's to help with the furniture.

"Hey man. How are you?" Said Mike.

"Good, just waiting for my folks to call and say they're here." Said Zack as he shut the door. Just then the phone rang and Kelly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kelly we are outside your building I think. Oh Derek there's Zack's car." Said Zack's mom.

" Alright I'll meet you downstairs." Said Kelly as she hung up.

"Your parents are here." Said Kelly.

"Great, where are you going?" Asked Zack.

"I'm going down to meet them so they know what apartment we're in."

"Oh." Said Zack.

Kelly went downstairs and met Zack's parents and showed them upstairs to their apartment. When Kelly and Mr. and Mrs. Morris made it upstairs they said hello to their son and friends and were amazed at the progress of the apartment and soon decided that it was time to move the furniture from the truck. The men went downstairs and started to move all the furniture and soon had it done by dinner. Zack's parents decided they wanted to spring for dinner at a restaurant, but Zack suggested just getting Chinese, which everyone decided they wanted. Zack's parents stayed the weekend. They got the grand tour of the campus and saw the dorm and met Leslie who they missed at the wedding. Everyone enjoyed themselves that weekend including Zack's father who had been against the marriage in the beginning, he had since embraced it and enjoyed the fact that he now had a daughter-in-law. On Sunday afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Morris prepared to leave.

"Kids we had a great time visiting with you and seeing your life here. But know you always have a home in LA." Said Mr. Morris.

"I know Dad, thanks for everything." Said Zack as he hugged his father.

"Thank you so much." Said Kelly as she hugged her in-laws.

Zack's parents left. When they got home to LA, Mrs. Morris found a note in her bag in Kelly's handwriting it read:

Dear Mom,

Zack doesn't know I'm writing this, but I just wanted to thank you for everything you and Dad have done for us all our lives. Thank you so much!

Love always,

Kelly

Zack's mom cried a little and hid the note in her drawer as a keepsake.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

**(Zack and Kelly's Apartment, June 1998)**

Zack and Kelly graduated college this past May. Kelly was now waiting to hear from the medical schools she applied to, and Zack was awaiting acceptance to the graduate schools he applied. All the schools they had applied to were in the Los Angeles area. Kelly and Zack decided that after four years in Northern California they wanted to go back to Los Angeles near their family. Slater and Screech were also moving back and Slater and Carla were engaged. Jessie had met a guy in New York got married and divorced in the same year, her reasoning was that she couldn't be married to someone who was as neurotic as she was. She was now in LA awaiting news from law schools. Screech was now a Science teacher; coincidentally he was doing his student teaching internship at Bayside. Lisa was working for the LA operation of Hugo Boss and saving her money to open her own boutique and design house, she is still with Kurt, who teaches Kindergarten.

Moving day came for Kelly and Zack, they had bought a house in the Palisades near their parents' houses. As they looked around their apartment being sure they didn't forget anything, they remembered how the apartment had looked when they just moved in. The living room and kitchen were one large room in which Zack and Slater turned into two.

Kelly remembered how when they had first seen the apartment Zack dropped her as he carried her over the threshold of the front door. Kelly made sure to document their first years of marriage, including the incredible makeover the apartment got.

They rented a big truck that they loaded the night before, including their bed. So Zack and Kelly slept the same way they had slept the night they moved in, on the floor on top of an air mattress. That morning Zack hitched the mustang to the truck and drove down to their house in the Palisades.

When they got to the house both Zack and Kelly's parents, Slater, Carla, Screech, Jessie, Lisa and Kurt, met them. After the hellos were said Zack unhitched the car and parked it in the garage. The large group then started to unload the truck, which only took two hours to get all the stuff in. After everything was unloaded the group gathered in the backyard for dinner. At around 10pm the last of the guests were gone and Zack and Kelly had their first night in their new house together.

The next day Kelly got word that she had been accepted to UCLA Medical School and Zack got accepted in their graduate program. The plans and budget were laid out that night just as Zack had done every year before they started classes. Kelly thought he might actually enjoy doing the budgets every year. And she didn't argue with him about the budget because she knew once he figured everything out that it was pretty much set in stone and very little wiggle room existed.

So in September Kelly and Zack went back to school. In October Kelly checked the mail and saw that they had received an invitation to their high school reunion, she immediately ran in and told Zack.

"Zack!" said Kelly as she shut the front door.

"What?"

"We got an invitation." Said Kelly.

"To what?" Said Zack curiously.

"Our high school reunion." Said Kelly.

"Okay when is it?"

"Um, November 25th do you want to go?"

"Sure. It should be fun, where is it?"

"Well that's strange."

"What is?"

"It's at Bayside this year."

"Really?" Said Zack shocked.

"Yeah."

On November 25th Kelly wasn't feeling well but decided to go the reunion anyway after all she couldn't miss out on seeing everyone again at Bayside.

"Kel, are you sure you're up to this, I mean we don't have to go." Said Zack as they were getting ready.

"Yes, I want to go it will pass as soon as I eat something, don't worry I'll be fine." Said Kelly reassuringly.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Zack and Kelly arrived at the reunion with the rest of the gang not to far behind them.

"Kel, are you sure you're up to this, I mean we can go home, right now."

"I'm fine. Stop worrying we're here, we're going to have fun. Anyways we can't leave there's Jessie." Said Kelly.

"Hey." Said Jessie.

"Hey, Jess." Said Zack as he hugged his friend.

"So I thought you said you were going to bring a date." Said Kelly.

"No I figured I'd have more fun with you guys." Said Jessie.

"Hey, there you are." Said Slater as he walked over to Zack and the girls.

"Hey, did you just get here."

"Yeah, Hey Mama." Said Slater calling Jessie his nickname for her.

"Hey, Pig." Said Jessie using her favorite for him.

"And the nicknames come out." Said Zack.

"Hey Carla." Said Jessie as she hugged Carla.

"Hi Jessie." Said Carla.

"Okay, we're still missing some people." Said Kelly.

"Your not missing anyone, I had to help Mr. Belding he spilt something on his tie." Said Lisa as she and Kurt joined the group.

"Where's Screech?" Asked Zack.

"Talking to the Geek Squad over there. There talking about nuclear physics or something like that, he'll be over in a second." Said Lisa.

Just then Mr. Belding got on the stage and started to thank everyone for coming and updating the class on what each other were doing.

"Welcome everyone, to the 5 Year Reunion of the Class of 1993. I've asked to update you on your fellow classmates. Ox is enjoying his 3rd years as a member of the Colorado Rockies Football Team, Lisa Turtle has just finished her time at the Fashion Institute and is now working at Hugo Boss as a designer, Screech Powers is working as a Science Teacher here at Bayside, Zack Morris is the Manager of the Palisades Credit Union and is also an Executive Loan Officer, his wife Kelly Kapowski has started Medical School and is working at UCLA Medical Center, AC Slater is currently working as a member of the LAPD, and your Class President is working for the Environmental Protection Agency and is also attending Law School as a Environmental Law major. Ladies and Gentlemen I am so proud of each and everyone of you." Said Mr. Belding.

The gang sat down to dinner where Mr. Belding joined them and just as dinner was about to be served Kelly decided to go to the Ladies room.

"I'll be right back." Said Kelly

"You okay?" Asked Zack concerned about his wife.

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell you that." Said Kelly.

"As many times as it takes you to convince me." Said Zack.

"I'll be back." Said Kelly as she picked up her purse.

"We'll come with you." Said Jessie sensing nervousness in her voice.

"Jessie, here's the key to the faculty rest room." Said Mr. Belding saving his former students the wait in line.

"Is Kelly feeling alright?" Asked Slater.

"Yeah, her stomache has just been upset the past couple days that's all." Said Zack.

"So Mr. B. have you changed the locks on those bathrooms since we left?" Asked Zack curiously.

"No why?"

"Just curious." Said Zack knowing he still had a key.

The four girls found the restroom and Jessie unlocked the door.

"Kelly, what's up you seem kind of off tonight." Asked Lisa.

"I'll tell you in a second." Said Kelly as she shut the stall door.

A couple minutes later Kelly emerged with a smile on her face and a pregnancy test in hand.

"I think I'm pregnant." Said Kelly to her concerned friends.

End of Chapter 6

(Author's note I couldn't remember any other characters to include in the reunion. Sorry…)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

"Are you sure Kel?" Asked Jessie.

"I'm positive, I mean I suspected it all week." Said Kelly.

"But you know home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate Kelly." Said Lisa.

"That wasn't a home pregnancy test. I got it from work, I couldn't go there so the doctor gave it to me to take when I could." Said Kelly.

"Oh my goodness, have you told Zack yet?" Asked Carla.

"No if I even hinted to it, well you know Zack." Said Kelly.

"He'd have you surrounded by pillows." Said Jessie.

"And he'll tell me to stop working at the hospital." Said Kelly.

"So, when is your next appointment?" Asked Lisa.

"Monday and the 3 of you are sworn to secrecy until I tell Zack Monday night." Said Kelly.

"You got it Kelly, no one will find out." Said Jessie.

"Thank-you I just don't want to tell Zack until I absolutely know for sure."

"We understand." Said Lisa.

The girls left the restroom and made their way back to the table where the guys were reminiscing.

"I think one of the worst scams, was when we made Screech hall monitor." Said Screech laughing at one of the funnier ones.

"Why was that a bad thing, I liked that one." Said Screech.

"Because you sent Slater and the girls to detention when we were trying to throw you a birthday party." Said Zack.

"What about when we tried to convince my dad that I didn't want to go to WestPoint and got arrested by the Military Police that Mr. Belding hired to scare us." Said Slater.

"That was one of our better ones." Said Zack.

"I don't think I'll ever the biggest and best one of all time." Said Zack.

"Was that the one where you hired James to play your dad for Mr. Belding and then he had to play Mr. Belding for your dad, just so you could go on the ski trip?" Asked Kelly.

"No, that was good, but I think the best was the night before Graduation."

"I still have nightmares of Screech laying an egg." Said Lisa.

"Wait why was Screech laying an egg?" Asked Kurt who was hearing this for the first time.

"Zack needed one credit to graduate and Mr. Lazar was putting on a ballet and it was the only class that was still going so we convince Pete to fake hurt so Zack could do it and then the rest of the cast got sick or something we decided to put on the costumes and do the play. Well needless to say we were not very good in fact we made fools of ourselves, but it worked and it was the most successful production the school had of the ballet until that point." Said Jessie.

"That will go down as our most humiliating night in the history of high school." Said Kelly.

The group of friends brought up other memories and told of some of the things they pulled in college. They also told Mr. Belding of the stuff they pulled out of his office.

"One thing I have to say is I never want to see any of these people in drag ever again." Said Slater.

"Hey that was all Zack, Screech, Jessie." Said Kelly.

"I never dressed up in drag." Said Jessie."

"Yes you did, remember Senior Skip Day. Slater and I saw you and Zack at the Max after you followed us to the movies." Said Kelly.

The group continued to reminisce about their days at Bayside and their times out of school. Some of the stories Carla and Kurt were hearing for the first time.

After the reunion was over the group decided to go to the Max for old times sake. It looked pretty much the same; they sat in the same booth and talked some more. After a few more stories Zack walked over to the jukebox and was surprised to see that his and Kelly's song was still there. He pulled some change out of his pocket and the song started to play. It took a second for Kelly to realize what was playing and she got up and on the way over to him she decided she wanted him to be with her at the appointment.

"I can't believe they haven't taken this off the jukebox yet." Said Kelly.

"I know I was surprised too." Said Zack.

"Zack I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Said Kelly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Said Zack.

"Well I still have to go to the doctor, but I took a test during the reunion and that's why I've been so sick. It's not the flu it's morning sickness." Said Kelly.

"But how do you know for sure?" Asked Zack.

"Zack, I'm in Medical School I think I know these things." Said Kelly.

"Okay, so we're pregnant!" Said Zack excitedly but quietly enough so no one heard.

"Yeah, I mean I know we said we'd wait but will there ever be an exactly right time?" Said Kelly.

"Yeah, right now." Said Zack.

"Right now." Said Kelly.

"So when is the appointment?" Asked Zack.

"Monday at 3, can you make it?" Asked Kelly.

"Kel, I'm the management I'll be there at 3 at the hospital right?"

"Yes, I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." Said Zack still surprised at the thought that he was possibly going to be a father.

Zack and Kelly continued to talk and dance. When the song was over the couple walked over to the table of friends.

"Well guys, we have an announcement to make." Said Zack.

"What?" Asked Slater."  
"We're pregnant." Said Zack.

"Uh, Zack that is physically impossible, unless suddenly you have a uterus." Said Jessie.

"Okay thank you for that image Jessie, Let me rephrase that Kelly is pregnant." Said Zack.

"Congrats you guys." Said Slater as he shook Zack's hand and hugged Kelly.

Congratulations continued around the table and finally everyone decided to go home at around 2 am. Zack and Kelly went home to their house and Kelly said all she wanted to do was to go to bed.

The next morning Kelly was awoken by breakfast in bed.

"You cooked?" Said Kelly to Zack.

"Cooked, ordered same thing." Said Zack with a smile.

"Zack, I know your being sweet, but can you move?"

"What?"

"Move." Said Kelly as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Kel, you okay?" Asked Zack through the door.

"Uh-huh." Said Kelly as she continued to have morning sickness.

"Okay." Said Zack knowing he couldn't do anything for her.

A couple minutes later Kelly came out and decided she was hungry and she and Zack sat on the bed and ate breakfast. They talked about when they would tell their parents and decided it would be after the appointment.

"You know I almost didn't tell you last night."

"Why?"

"Cause I wasn't sure if I wanted you at the appointment, I wanted to know for sure." Said Kelly.

"What made you change your mind?" Asked Zack.

"When you played our song." Said Kelly.

"Ah." Said Zack.

On Monday morning Zack was getting ready for work when Kelly came in and reminded him of the appointment at 3 that afternoon.

"Kel, I didn't forget, you told me last night and then I found this post it on my forehead this morning." Said Zack laughing at Kelly's nervousness.

"Okay, just please be on time." Said Kelly.

"I won't I have a staff meeting in 45 minutes and I will tell them to not let me work past 2, Okay."

"Okay." Said Kelly.

"I got to go, I'll see you at the hospital." Said Zack as he left.

It was Kelly's day off from school and work. So she and Lisa decided to hang out that day since Lisa was taking the day off also.

"Hey." Said Lisa as she walked into the house.

"Hey, How are you doing." Said Kelly.

"I should be asking you that. Is Zack driving you crazy yet?" Asked Lisa.

"No, but give him time. He's meeting me at the appointment later." Said Kelly.

The day for Lisa and Kelly was uneventful, to make sure Zack left work on time that day Kelly called Slater to see if he could swing by and check for the car.

"Hello?"

"Slater, it's Kelly."

"Kel, you okay?"

"Yes, but I have a small favor to ask?"

"If you have a break at oh around say 2 or so could you maybe swing by the bank? You don't have to go in just drive by."  
"You want me to make sure Zack leaves work on time, right?"

"If you have a break."

"Hey, you don't have to ask me a favor to bust in on Zack's day. I have fun doing it." Said Slater.

"Okay, but try not to let him know your doing it." Said Kelly.

"So no sirens and lights, man you take all fun away."

"Slater, repeat after me, I Slater…"

"I Slater…"

"…Will not use lights and sirens to bust in on Zack's day."

"…Will not use lights and sirens to bust in on Zack's day." Repeated Slater reluctantly.

"Thank you Slater."

"Thank you Slater." Said Slater jokingly as Kelly hung up on him.

Later that day at around quarter to 2 one of the employees at the bank entered Zack's office and told him what time it was.

"Zack, it's 1:45."

"I still have 15 minutes to get this paperwork done."

"Just a warning, and Kelly's on line 1."

"Thanks Marcie, I didn't forget I'm just putting this loan application through and then I'm leaving." Said Zack when he answered the phone.

"I didn't say anything. I was just calling to say hi. My goodness your paranoid." Said Kelly.

"I know you Kel."

"All I was going to say was can you pick me up?" Asked Kelly.

"Yeah, I figured it would be strange to take both cars to the same place."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple minutes." Said Kelly as she hung up.

Zack finished putting the application in and left his office. He said good night to the staff and walked outside where he saw a police cruiser pull into the bank parking lot.

"Hey." Said Slater as he pulled up to Zack.

"What are you doing here, don't you have muggings to stop or something?" Said Zack.

"What can't I stop by and see my best friend and say hi, besides I have to cash my check."

"Slater it's Monday."

"Yeah, well with the reunion and everything I didn't have time to get to the bank."

"Okay, well I really love to stay and talk to you, but Kel is waiting for me at home." Said Zack.

"Speaking of home isn't it a little early for you to be leaving work."

"You know why I'm leaving Slater, so you can call Kelly and tell her I'm on my way home to get her for the appointment."

"Kelly didn't send me here, I told you I have to cash my check."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Said Zack as he got in his car. He then noticed Slater backing up to pull out of the parking lot.

"I thought you said you had to cash your check." Said Zack.

"You know what, I just remembered I get my check automatically deposited into my account, in order not forget to cash it." Said Slater.

"Figured that much." Said Zack.

Zack arrived at the house at around ten after 2 and picked Kelly up not mentioning he saw Slater at the bank. They arrived at the hospital early for Kelly's appointment. At 3 the nurse came out and called Kelly's name. The nurse told Zack that he could come in with her if it was okay with Kelly. The couple went to the exam room and Zack decided to wait outside the door while Kelly changed.

"Zack, get in here." Said Kelly.

"Okay." Said a nervous Zack.

The doctor came in and Kelly and Zack were kissing. They hadn't heard him knock.

"Careful, Kids that's what got you in here." Said Dr. Cho.

"Hi, John how are you." Said Kelly.

"Good, how are you feeling?"

"Good a little nauseous, but good."

"And you Zack?"

"Good."

"Well let's see what we got here." Said John as he started to examine Kelly.

"Well, good news guys your going to be parents." Said John.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'd say about 9 weeks. But I can't be sure until I do an ultrasound." Said John.

"Okay, let's do it." Said Zack.

The doctor set up the ultrasound machine and proceeded to perform the hunt for the baby which he had no problem spotting.

"Would you guys like to hear the heartbeat?"

"You can hear it this soon?" Said Zack.

"Yeah, You ready?" Asked John.

"Yeah." Said Kelly holding Zack's hand.

"Well here's the head and the feet." Said John as he moved the ultrasound over Kelly's stomach.

"Wow, This is cool." Said Kelly.

"And I think your baby has a little friend with him or her."

"Huh?"

"Here you go, there's another baby, Congratulations Kids your having twins!" Said John.

"Oh my Goodness, are you sure." Asked Kelly.

"Yes, see here's baby 1, and over here is baby 2."

"Can we get a picture of this?" Said Zack who had been pretty quiet during the appointment.

"I'll do you one better, pictures and video." Said John as he handed Zack the tape and pictures of the babies.

After the appointment Zack got on the phone and called his parents and then Kelly called hers to invite them all over to the house for dinner and a movie. When everyone got there they had dinner then Kelly put the videotape of the twins in the VCR.

"So what's the movie tonight?" Asked Zack's father.

"Um, it's a new one it's only been around for a couple months." Said Zack.

"What is this?" Asked Kelly's mom who was surprised at the picture on the screen.

"Zack turn up the sound." Said Kelly realizing the TV was on mute still. The heartbeats came over the television speakers.

"Is this what I think it is? Kelly are you pregnant?" Asked Zack's mother.

"Wait this is my favorite part." Said Zack as Baby #2 came on the screen.

"Is that another baby?" Asked Kelly's father who had been silent during the start of this little game Zack and Kelly were playing.

"I guess we have to tell them now, I mean we can't let them go home wondering, or can we?" Said Kelly to Zack.

"I think we can."

"Zachary, you better tell us now." Said his mother.

"Yes I am pregnant and it's twins."

"Twins?" Asked Kelly's mother.

"Yes." Said Kelly.

"How far along are you?" Asked Zack's father.

"9 weeks." Said Kelly.

After Zack and Kelly's parents left excited for the couple. They called their friends and invited them over for the next night for dinner and a movie just as they had done for their parents. Everyone was extremely excited to be aunts and uncles as Zack and Kelly asked them to be. After everyone left Zack and Kelly decided to stay up for a while and talk.

"Okay, I want to make you deal." Said Kelly.

"Okay, what's that?"

"I will cut back at work only do filing and small things." Said Kelly.

"Okay I have a counter offer."

"Okay."

"From now on I will leave work at 5 pm everyday, except on your appointment days where I will leave 1 hour before they start. And I will try to hire another loan officer to lighten the load."

"Agreed, on all fronts." Said Kelly as she shook Zack's hand and sealed their agreement with a kiss.

The next few months passed by rather uneventful, but nonetheless exciting.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

Kelly was now 7 months pregnant and she and Zack were sitting on the couch watching TV…Correction Zack was sitting on the couch and Kelly was lying on his lap. Which was convent for Zack since that was where the popcorn was, and for once it wasn't him who put on Kelly's stomach; she did. Every once in a while popcorn would jump out of the bowl, which to them was a meter as to how active the twins were.

Kelly and Zack were so used to jumping popcorn it had become second nature to them picking it off of each other. They still couldn't agree on names yet, so it had become a major debate around the house.

"How about Peyton for a girl?" Asked Kelly looking in a baby name book.

"That's pretty, how about Mickhaila?_ (Pronounced 'Michaela')_" Said Zack.

"Okay, get the board." Said Kelly.

The board had been the place they put the names they liked on. Kelly added Peyton and Mickhaila to the girls' side.

"Got any boys names?" Asked Kelly.

"I got nothing, you?"

"Nope." Said Kelly.

"Alright here's an idea, how about if one of the twins is a girl we name her Peyton Mickhaila, and if one is a boy we call him Robert Zachary." Said Zack.

"Okay good idea with the girls names because we could always split the names if we have to, but we can't split the names if their both boys." Said Kelly.

"Why?" Said Kelly

"Because then the boy not named Zachary will think we love the one with your name more. It's a rivalry thing." Said Kelly.

"Okay so as far as boys names we're back to square one."

"At least we have the girls names down." Said Kelly.

"How about Spencer?" Suggested Zack.

"No."

"Okay, Alexander." Said Zack.

"Okay, I like that." Said Kelly.

"Good so we got one name how about another."

"Aiden." Said Kelly.

"Yeah, Okay we need another girls name."

"Raebeka." Said Kelly.

"Austin." Said Zack.

"For a girl." Said Kelly looking up at Zack.

"Yeah, what you don't like it?" Said Zack.

"No, I was just surprised that's all." Said Kelly.

Kelly and Zack decided on the names that night the final decision was Peyton Mickhaila, Alexander Aiden, Raebeka Austin, and Lukas James.

The name Lukas had been decided on a few nights before.

Just as they finished picking the names the phone rang.

"I got it." Said Kelly as Zack was searching for the phone.

"Oh." Said Zack.

"Hello?" Said Kelly.

"Hey Kel." Said Slater.

"Hey Slater, you want to talk to Zack?"

"Yeah, I mean I'd love to talk to you too, but this is kind of a guy thing." Said Slater.

"Okay, here he is."

"Hello?"

"Okay no more popcorn on me because now it's all over the place." Said Kelly trying to get up before Zack gave her the little extra nudge she needed.

"Thanks."

"Hey Slater, what's up?" Said Zack.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you could come out and play." Said Slater jokingly.

"Um, hang on I have to ask Kel." Said Zack going on with the game they played.

"Kel, can I go out and play, please?" Asked Zack.

"I don't see why not it's not a school night." Said Kelly knowing Zack needed a night out with the boys.

"She said I can go, I'll be at your house in ten, bye." Said Zack hanging up the phone.

"Thank you honey."

"Don't thank me yet help me into the bed room, before you leave." Said Kelly.

"Okay what do you want for junk food tonight." Said Zack from the kitchen.

"The chips and ice cream should be good for tonight and some Sprite." Said Kelly having trouble getting off the couch.

"Okay, let me put this in the room for you then I'll help you off the couch." Said Zack laughing to him self seeing Kelly trying to stand up.

"You try carrying 20 pounds more than normal in your stomach and we'll see whose laughing." Said Kelly loud enough so Zack could hear her.

"Huh?" said Zack when he came back in the room.

"Like you didn't hear me." Said Kelly looking at Zack who was trying not to laugh at the look on Kelly's face.

"I didn't hear a single thing you said past the Sprite."

"Yeah right."

Zack got Kelly situated in the bedroom and then left for Slater's house. He was late but he had a good reason.

"Hey." Said Zack as he walked into Slater and Carla's house after all the only time they used the doorbell was if the door was locked.

"Hey Zack, Slater will be right down. How's Kelly feeling?" Asked Carla.

"Fine, she's kind of ticked at me but that's only cause she had trouble getting off the couch." Said Zack.

"Ah." Said Carla.

"Hey Zack, you're late." Said Slater.

"Kel, needed help into the bedroom." Said Zack.

"It's okay, we're still waiting for Screech and Kurt to get here." Said Slater.

"Cool."

"Okay, I'm gonna go call Kelly, don't get arrested boys." Said Carla as she kissed Slater.

"I'll try." Said Slater.

"I'm sure you will, but just remember your sleeping there if you do." Said Carla.

"No I won't I'll just be there a little early for work." Said Slater as soon as she was out of earshot.

Screech and Kurt got there a few minutes later and they left for their boys' night out. Carla was on the phone with Kelly when she heard them pull out of the driveway.

"They just left." Said Carla.

"So any idea what they are doing tonight."

"No, Slater didn't tell me anything. You know what since they are having their boys night let's have a girls night."

"No offense but I'm not moving from this spot that I just now got comfortable in." Said Kelly ½ joking ½ serious.

"So we'll bring girls' night to you then."

"Okay, why should they get to have all the fun." Said Kelly.

"I'll be right over." Said Carla.

"I'll call Jessie and Lisa and see what their doing."

"Okay, hey is your door open?" Asked Carla.

"I don't know but I think Jessie still has a key." Said Kelly.

"Alright."

"Bye." Said Kelly as she hung up with Carla, and started to dial Jessie's number."

"Hello?" Answered Jessie.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Asked Kelly.

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause since the guys went out Carla and I are both lonely and want to have a girls' night in."

"I'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Okay." Said Kelly as she hung up with Jessie, and then she dialed Lisa's number.

"Hello?" said Lisa

"Hey, you coming over?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Said Lisa.

"Well I figured since the guys went out, we could hang out here for the night." Said Kelly.

"I'll be there." Said Lisa as she hung up with Kelly.

A couple minutes later Carla, Jessie, and Lisa walked into the bedroom where Kelly was. The girls talked and watched a couple movies and then some how all fell asleep on Zack and Kelly's bed. When Zack got home a few hours later he walked into his room and saw the girls sound asleep and didn't have the heart to wake them up. Plus they could all take him very easily. So he carefully took his pillow out from underneath Jessie's feet and went into the living room. He called Slater and told him not to worry that Carla, Lisa, and Jessie were all asleep in his and Kelly's room and he was put to the couch. After Slater got off the phone with Zack he called Kurt to let him know where Lisa was.

The next morning Jessie woke up first and relized where she was. So she decided to make coffee for the house and especially for Zack who was sound asleep on the couch. After the girls woke up they decided to cook breakfast and called the guys over to eat with them. When they got there Zack was just getting up.

"Hey." Said Zack as he walked into the kitchen and saw Jessie.

"Morning."

"So was my bed and pillow comfortable?" Asked Zack joking around with her.

"Yes, it was all though I think I lost your pillow some time during the night."

"Yeah, I found it under your feet when I came in last night so I stole it back." Said Zack drinking his coffee.

"Oh."

"I'm going to go see if Kel needs help." Said Zack.

"Okay."

Zack went to see if Kelly needed him for anything and to get some clean clothes.

"So where did you sleep last night?" Asked Kelly teasing him.

"Ha ha, you know exactly where I slept last night." Said Zack as he kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

The next few days were uneventful Zack and Kelly both worked and Kelly's due date got closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys, I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and letting me know what you think… I enjoy writing this story for you… This is Chapter 10…yay! Happy Reading.

_Emily_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

It was a couple weeks from Kelly's due date and Zack was trying to get the nursery done in time. Kelly kept telling him he had plenty of time to do it since the twins were going to be sleeping in their room at first anyways. But Zack kept insisting on finishing so that it would be done in time for her baby shower, just a week before her due date.

Early the next morning Kelly woke up and noticed that Zack wasn't next to her. She was usually up before he was, but this morning he had surprised her and gotten up early.

"Zack?" Said Kelly walking down the hall. She soon realized he was probably working on the nursery so she opened the door to the room and saw that it was finished.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Said Zack coming up behind Kelly.

"It gorgeous when did you finish it?"

"Last night after you fell asleep." Said Zack.

"Why didn't you wake me, I would have helped you?" Said Kelly.

"Cause I just had to finish putting a few more things together, besides no offense if you helped, it wouldn't be finished." Said Zack as he hugged his wife.

"That's true." Said Kelly.

A week shy of her due dates Kelly and Zack's mothers threw her a baby shower at their house. While all the women were at his and Kelly's house Zack, Slater, Screech, Kurt and his and Kelly's fathers decided to go see a basketball game. At around 5 Zack got a call on his cell phone telling him to get home immediately cause Kelly was in labor and she wouldn't leave the house without him.

(Ringing Phone)

"Hello?"

"Zack, it's Jessie…"

"Jess slow down what's going on?"

"I think Kelly's in labor, but she said she won't leave with out, so get here now!" Yelled Jessie.

"Okay I'm leaving right now… bye." Said Zack as he hung up the phone

"What's wrong?" Asked Slater seeing Zack getting flustered.

"We have to go that was Jessie, Kel's in labor!" Said Zack walking by his friends.

"Okay, Let's go I'll drop you off, and then I'll go home and get my cruiser and we'll take that." Said Slater following Zack out of the stands along with everyone they came with.

"Whatever, I don't care how we get there just as long as we do." Said Zack running out the door of the stadium.

A couple minutes later Zack got home and saw that Kelly was in pain and told her Slater's plan.

"Okay, let's just go please." Said Kelly handing Zack the duffle bag she packed earlier in the month.

"Okay." Said Zack as he helped Kelly out of the house just as Slater drove in to the driveway with lights and sirens blaring.

"Kel, you okay?" Asked Slater worried about his friend.

"Oh yeah, Slater I'm just peachy now can we go please?" Said Kelly in the middle of a contraction.

"Okay." Said Slater nervous for his friends. As he helped Kelly into the car Zack decided that it would be a good idea for him to drive his car to the hospital seeing as he had no idea how long it was going to take.

"No shortcuts." Kelly warned.

"No shortcuts I'll be right behind you all the way there. I Love You." Said Zack.

"I Love you too, but next time you are having the child."

"Let's just get through this time first." Said Zack jokingly.

Slater got Kelly there in record time and Zack pulled up right behind his car and rushed out to help Kelly out of the car.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine it's just the contractions that hurt that's all." Said Kelly as they walked into the ER. At the desk Kelly told them who she was and that she was pre-registered, the nurse quickly checked her in and got her up to a room.

After a few hours of pain, swearing, telling Zack that he was never to touch her again and throwing stuff at him they were the proud parent to fraternal twins, the boy weighed in at 8.6lbs and 18 inches long. And the girl weighed in at 7.6, and 17 inches long.

"I'm so sorry I threw the pitcher at you is your head okay?" Asked Kelly as she held her daughter and Zack held their son.

"Yeah, I'll survive, I just can't believe we're parents. Can you?" Said Zack in awe of his family.

"I know I keep thinking that this is a dream and that I'll wake up soon and we'll be in high school again."

"I know what you mean. So Mom what are their names going to be?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know I mean we've been coming up with names for so long that it's gonna be hard to pick from them." Said Kelly.

"Well we got to decide soon cause the people in the waiting room aren't leaving without names."

Okay guys I've been debating this for about a week so now I'm leaving it up to you to pick from the names I chose…

_Peyton Mickhaila (pronounced Michaela)_

_Alexander Ayden_

_Raebeka Austin_

_Lukas James _

_Good luck! Majority wins… Names to be announced next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys Sorry guys about the delay in postings my Internet was down for a couple days…so here it is. I just wanted you to know that the names that I picked were chosen from a baby name book and are no way affiliated with any network or television show, or their staff.

_Emily_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

"Well since the nurse already came in and got the kids you should go and tell the party that's going on in the waiting room that everything is fine." Said Kelly as she was lying in Zack's arms.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, Go I need to sleep anyway." Said Kelly as she reluctantly let go of Zack.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Zack walked out of Kelly's room and into the packed waiting room.

"Hey, how's Kelly?" Asked Kelly's father.

"She's doing great and the kids are perfect." Said Zack beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, can we see her?" Asked Lisa.

"Yeah but don't you want to know their names?" Said Zack.

"Oh my goodness, yeah." Said Jessie.

"Well their names are Peyton Mickhaila and Lukas James." Said Zack announcing the names of his children.

"Congratulations, Man." Said Slater as every one else offered their congratulations to the new father.

"Thanks." Said Zack.

"Well we're going to go see Kelly, and then the children." Said Kelly's mother.

"Okay, she's in room 419." Said Zack.

"I'm proud of you, honey." Said Zack's mother as she followed the other women to Kelly's room.

"Thanks, Mom." Said Zack as he sat down and ran his fingers through is hair.

"You okay." Asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I mean my head hurts from the pitcher Kelly threw at my head, but I think I'm just having a hard time grasping the fact that I'm a father now." Said Zack to the men in the room.

"I know how you feel Zack, I felt the same when you were born, and look you turned out okay."

"Yeah, I guess I just, I don't I think I'm just nervous, because it's new."

"Zack, I was nervous every single time one of my children were born, but now I just sit back and realize sure Carol and I made mistakes but nothing will change the way you'll feel when your children tell you they love you for the first time." Said Kelly's father.

"Okay enough sitting around here getting mushy and all let's go see the kids." Said Slater.

"Okay." Said Zack.

Zack and the guys went to the nursery window and tapped on it to get the nurses' attention, she came out to the hall full of guys and asked what they wanted.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Uh, my wife just gave birth and I wanted to show the twins off to the family." Said Zack.

"Okay, what's the last name?" Said the nurse with a smile.

"Morris." Said Zack.

"Okay I can't let you all in but I can show them at the window."

"That's fine, thank you." Said Zack's dad.

The nurse walked over to the bassinets that the babies were in and brought them closer to the window for the father, grandfathers, and uncles that stood at the window.

"You did go Zack. They look just like you and Kelly." Said Screech who had been pretty quiet during their adventure at the hospital.

"Thanks, Screech." Said Zack.

Meanwhile back in Kelly's room the women were talking to Kelly and asking every couple seconds how she was feeling. Which was actually starting to annoy Kelly. She decided after about the hundredth time she was tired so she told the women that she would like to get some rest and the women left the room and ran into the guys in the hall who were joking around.

"Hey where are you guys going" Asked Zack as he saw all the women exiting

"Kelly's tired so we thought we would give her time to rest." Said her mother.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and hang with my wife." Said Zack.

"Enjoy the quiet while you can." Said Slater.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Said Zack as he walked into Kelly's room.

"I'm okay you guys have only been gone a couple minutes." Said Kelly without glancing at the door.

"They're gone it's just me." Said Zack with a laugh.

"Sorry, it's just every couple seconds your mom, my mom, Jessie, Lisa, Carla all asking me if I'm okay, I finally had to fake tired to get them all to leave."

"Yeah, I just got fatherly advise from both of our dad's about what to do when the kids cry." Said Zack.

"Well just think 18 more years of our parents' _advise_." Said Kelly with a laugh.

"So, do you want me to go home and I'll come back first thing tomorrow morning for you and the kids."

"Yeah, you should since you didn't put the car seats in it yet." Said Kelly reminding him.

"I was going to do it on Monday since you weren't due until Friday, but I will defiantly do it as soon as I get home. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning." Said Zack as he reluctantly got up and started to walk out the door. "I love you."

"I Love you too, now go and enjoy your last night of sleep." Said Kelly joking with him.

_(Author's note—I need more help with names I need two boys names that go with Slater…help!! Leave choices in your reviews please…)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own SBTB or any characters but the ones in my mind._

Let me fill you in on what has been going on in the lives of our friends…

**Zack and Kelly were busy chasing after Lukas and Peyton (the twins).**

**Lisa now owned her own boutique and design house; She and Kurt were now engaged (I know 10 years together and not married; but hey Kurt isn't the most traditional guy and Lisa has changed)**

**Slater and Carla were married in 2000 and have one son Karson Dean Slater.**

**Jessie was dating a fellow lawyer named Max Conners. **

**Screech was seeing Violet Bickerstaff again; they reconnected at a Teachers' Conference. Violet was teaching English at a private school in Pasadena.**

**(2003)**

In the 5 years since Kelly had the twins life was hectic, Kelly had finished Medical School and Zack had finished Grad School that same year. Zack was still the manager at the bank and Kelly was working at UCLA as a pediatrician; which worked out well since they had a daycare there so Kelly could be there with them on her breaks.

It was now time for the kids' first day of school and Kelly was running around the house trying to get everything and everyone ready. After Kelly fed the kids breakfast and got them dressed it was Zack's turn to help them find their shoes.

"Okay, the kids are ready question is are you?" Asked Zack pulling Kelly into a hug.

"No, they're too young to go to school, maybe we should keep them home another year." Said Kelly.

"Kel, they have to go to school, as much as I would like to they have to." Said Zack.

"I know let's go. Peyton, Lukas let's go its time for school." Said Kelly.

"Coming Mommy." Said Lukas as he ran down the stairs ahead of his sister.

"Peyton, come on." Said Zack.

"Coming." Said Peyton as she came down the stairs.

"Here are your backpacks." Said Zack as he handed the bags to the kids.

"Thank you Daddy." Said Peyton as she walked out the door behind the quiet one Lukas.

"You're welcome." Said Zack.

"We are definitely going to have our hands full with that one." Said Zack.

"No I think Lukas will be our tough one, he's far too quiet for a five year old." Said Kelly as she shut the door and hugged Zack.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure he'll open up once he meets some other boys his age." Said Zack.

"Okay, I guess your right."

"You guess I'm right well that's not what you were saying last night." Said Zack as Kelly smacked him in the arm.

"Let's go." Said Kelly as she got in the car.

They arrived at the school and got out to bring the children into the big brick building.

"But Daddy we can go in ourselves." Said Peyton always the independent.

"No you can't Mommy and I will walk you in and take you both to your class room and then we have to meet the teacher and then we will leave, okay?" Said Zack.

"Fine." Said Peyton throwing her hands up as she walked ahead.

"Where did she learn that?" Said Zack astonished.

"Jessie did it to me the other day." Said Kelly.

"Remind me to kill Jessie later." Said Zack.

The family got to the classroom and just as they were about to go in the independent one suddenly ran and latched on to Zack's leg while Lukas was dragging Kelly by the arm into the room.

"Okay Luke, honey slow down your gonna pull Mommy's arm out of the socket." Said Kelly as Zack was trying to pry Peyton's arm from around his leg.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Morgan and you are?" Said a woman in her mid 40's.

"Hi I'm Kelly Morris, this is my husband Zack and Lukas and Peyton." Said Kelly introducing her family. Zack had freed Peyton from his leg and she was now hiding behind him.

"Hello Mr. Morris." Said Mrs. Morgan.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Zack.

"Well kids why don't you go and play with some of the toys while I talk to your Mommy and Daddy, okay." Said Mrs. Morgan.

"It's okay Peyt, go on with Lukas, Mommy and I aren't going anywhere." Said Zack.

"She's attached to you at the hip isn't she?" Said Mrs. Morgan.

"Not usually, Lukas is usually our shy one. I don't know what's gotten into her all of a sudden." Said Kelly.

"Well in my experience the children adjust easier if the parents don't make a fuss about leaving."

"Okay, um our cells are on if there is any problem." Said Kelly not wanting to leave so soon.

"Come on Kel, the kids will be fine." Said Zack turning Kelly out the door.

The children's day went great Peyton calmed down after realizing Zack and Kelly had left with out her, but Lukas told her not to worry because they'd be back soon to get them. Zack and Kelly spent the day together, they had both taken the day off thinking they would be at the school a lot longer than they were. They spent most of the day doing errands and then they stopped for lunch, and visited with Slater and Carla at their house until it was time to get the kids.

"So how did Lukas take being there?" Said Slater.

"He was fine, he practically dragged Kel into the room, Peyton on the other hand I had to pry her from my leg."

"Peyton, I thought for sure she'd be dragging Kelly in." Said Slater.

"That's what I thought too, she was asking me not 5 minutes before if she could walk in by herself."

"And then she latched on?" Said Slater.

"Are you talking about Peyton, I told you she'd be fine." Said Kelly as she walked into the kitchen where Zack and Slater were talking.

"Yeah, speaking of which we have to get going to the school." Said Zack.

"I've got to get ready and go to work myself." Said Slater.

"Yeah, I hope they had a good day." Said Kelly.

"I'm sure they did." Said Zack.

Zack and Kelly said their good byes to Slater, Carla and Karson who had woken up just as they were leaving. And they drove to the school to pick up to the kids. Zack and Kelly walked up to the door and glanced in just enough to where they could see Lukas and Peyton, but they couldn't see them. Just as they were looking they were startled when another set of parents walked up and they noticed they were close to their parents age.

"I'm so sorry we didn't mean to startle you, do you have family in this class?" Asked the older woman.

"It's okay, um yeah our twins are in there." Said Kelly.

"You have twins you look around the age of our youngest daughter."

"Well how old is your daughter?"

"23."

"I was 23 when I gave birth."

"Oh, well which two are yours?" Asked the older woman.

"The two little blonds playing with each other." Said Kelly.

"Well our granddaughter is actually playing with your children."

"Oh, well maybe in a couple weeks we could get them together out side of school for a play date." Said Kelly.

"Well we'll talk to our daughter and let you know, I don't think I got your name."

"Oh, right I'm Kelly and this is my husband Zack."

"Well it's nice to meet you both I'm Martha and this is my husband Richard."

"It very nice to meet you both. I think we're gonna go see our kids now." Said Kelly.

Zack and Kelly walked into the room to see their kids who were excited to see their parents, Zack and Kelly were both relived to see that Peyton had eased up to the whole being at Kindergarten thing. The family left the school and went home to have a quiet night, the first hour of it was spent signing an endless pile of papers that were sent home with each child.

"Didn't I already sign this one?" Said Zack.

"Let me see, yeah for Lukas." Responded Kelly.

"You'd think a school would want to save trees and would just send home one set of papers for both children."

"Are you worried about trees or your hand?" Said Kelly laughing at him.

"Both."

At around 8 pm both children were in bed and Zack and Kelly decided to have adult time, which ended up with both of them asleep on the couch.


End file.
